People with severe speech impairments need augmentative and alternative communication (AAC) devices which allow effective interactive communication in a variety of communication environments and with a variety of communication partners. The effective use of the devices is limited by the cognitive burden and motor stress placed on the consumer, costs of the devices, and professionals unfamiliar with the field. Prentke Romich Company (PRC) has been working to make devices more powerful to shift as much cognitive burden as possible from the consumer to the device. PRC is also working to reduce device costs by exploring ways to reduce manufacturing costs. In the proposed project, PRC will enhance product design to provide consumer-identified critical needs and reduce manufacturing costs. Consumers also need control interfaces for other electronic products . In this project, PRC will optimize the interface feature of the AAC device. The result will be a communication device which addresses needs for people with severe speech impairments at affordable prices.